bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Viviane
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720166 |no = 7114 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Feeling betrayed and torn apart by grief, Viviane walked across the aftermath of the grand onslaught. The knight had used the mechanical army that she had built to attack King Arthur, intending to conquer Avalon. She couldn't stop the king, her dear friend, from sacrificing his own life to protect her and her island. Viviane searched the battlefield until she finally found Arthur's body. Along with Excalibur, she brought the body to NeoAvalon. Legends say that the island has restorative powers, enough to hope for Arthur's return to this world and the kingdom's happiness to remain, which led her to take care of his body and spirit. Arthur had managed to unleash Excalibur's true power and Viviane decided that she would become its keeper once again. She would harness its newfound power to keep Avalon protect and concealed for eternity. Ashe she was watching the shores, a mystical creature, which she immediately identifies as a powerful ancient being, revealed himself as Merlin and gave her a prophecy before disappearing with a laugh. "Take good care of my fallen Arthur, for one day he will be needed. One day once the world is ready, NeoAvalon will be revealed and ill its mysteries will be unraveled, for better... or for worse!" |summon = I have failed you, Arthur, but I promise I will vindicate you! |fusion = This new power will help me protect Avalon and save Arthur… |evolution = I have failed you Arthur, but I promise I will vindicate you! | hp_base = 5231 |atk_base = 1714 |def_base = 1881 |rec_base = 1951 | hp_lord = 6800 |atk_lord = 2125 |def_lord = 2332 |rec_lord = 2400 | hp_anima = 7692 |rec_anima = 2162 |atk_breaker = 2363 |def_breaker = 2094 |atk_guardian = 1887 |def_guardian = 2570 | hp_oracle = 5907 |rec_oracle = 2638 | hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 3 |ls = Viviane's Vindication |lsdescription = Boost in Rec & HP (40%) & Boost in HC drop rate (10%) & boost in HC effectiveness (75%) |lseffect = |lstype = Defense/Recovery Hit Points/ |bb = Avalon's Surge |bbdescription = 15 combo Water elemental on all enemies & boosts self max HP (10%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |sbb = Avalon's Overdrive |sbbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all enemies & boosts self max HP (30%) & boosts HC and BC drop rate (30%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |ubb = Avalon's Avatar |ubbdescription = Boosts attack for 5 turns (250%) & boosts BB/SBB attack (500%) for 5 turns & boosts Spark Damage (250%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = -- |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 20 |es = Avalon's Essence |esitem = Temporal Cybernetic Skin |esdescription = Boost to Max HP (40%) & Boosts BC and HC drop rate (15% BC & HC, SELF) & If Temporal Cybernetic Skin is equipped, adds Boosts ATK and DEF relative to HP (20%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |ccant = 30 |ccbbt = 15 |ccsbbt = 18 |ccubbt = |evofrom = 720165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Attack Boost 180% |bb10 = * Attack Boost 280% |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 350% |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 450% |ubb1 = * Attack Boost 250% (buff) * BB/SBB/UBB Attack Buff + 500% * Spark Damage Boost 250% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = NeoAvalon |addcatname = Viviane3 }}